masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Collector Base: Infiltration
Removal of Delete Tag, March 14 I remeove the delete tag becasue of the data I added. This information is not in the guide and if anyone wishes this article to still be deleated feel free to put the tag pack in. I will be updating the other misison inside the Collector base mission in a few days.Lancer1289 :I understand that you were in the process of updating the page, and that changes might make the proposal redundant. However, you shouldn't remove a tag after it was suggested. You can make your case on the talk page and if there are no objection after a few days, the tag can be removed. :I didn't check the page after your update, but unless it goes into details that cannot be explained on the ME2 Guide, it still a candidate. --silverstrike 21:59, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::I readded the delete tag and will remember that in the future. Lancer1289 March 1, 2010 22:05 (UTC) :::This is a mission, like all the others. It has a lot of info that isn't present in the guide. Aren't missions and assignments supposed to have main articles? The walkthrough only contains samples of the missions, that is why they link to a article like this one. If this gets a delete tag, shouldn't the rest of the missions have them as well? --Spoo12 22:10, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::I don't know about the rest of the missions, but when I initially saw the article, and referenced it to the Mass Effect 2 Guide, I saw that the guide presents the information more clearly, with minor changes (that could be merged). It is possible that now, after the addition of Lancer1289 content, the page should remain and be linked from the guide (didn't check the proper article yet). I prefer we have a redirect page that could be expanded down the line, rather than a duplicate content that could be easily found in the guide. --silverstrike 22:19, March 1, 2010 (UTC) (Reset indent) My strong preference is to have proper articles for every mission, including "core" missions. (Ideally, the same would be done for the ME mission worlds and guide.) One possible approach might be to have a summary heading at the start of the walkthroughs. These could then be dpl-included to form the guide article. The downside is that less wiki-savvy contributors will have difficulty figuring out how to edit the main guide…. --DRY 04:52, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Well it has been 14 days, so I figured that it is time to take down the delete tag. If anyone disagrees please feel free to readd it and justify it. I will link the Mass Effect 2 Guide to this page and the Collector Base: The Long Walk page in a few minutes. Lancer1289 20:08 March 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I notice that it says that the team specialist will be "shot in the head" in this article. I just wanted to note that it's not a Collector rifle shot, but Harbinger's biotic attack that hits them in the face... Just wanted to know if anyone else noticed that, or if I'm just seeing it wrong. :P Scientist Salarian 14:56, March 15, 2010 (UTC) The Oculus' armor... The article says that when you go to fight the Oculus for a second time, it returns with "whatever armor it had before the cutscene", however, I'm quite sure it returns with full armor, regardless of how much you damaged it in the first battle. --Kiadony 19:19, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :No it does return with full armor. Will correct. Lancer1289 19:27, December 30, 2010 (UTC) I picked Legion as the specialist, Miranda as the leader, and made all the vents in time, but Legion was still killed. One: This is probably in the wrong section Two: Was Legion Loyal? I think having Loyalty helps, or an ideal leader for the second team --PaulCRhodes 18:57, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Legion as Specialist it lists legion as an optimal choice for a specialist, but on my first play through i used legion, who was loyal, and he got killed at the doorway. on my second playthrough i used kasumi, who was also loyal, and she survived. there is either more to it than just picking a certain squad member, or legion is not an optimal choice. :No Legion is a good choice and a correct one. The problem was either a non-loyal or a non-idead squad leader for the second squad. The leader for the second squad must be Jacob, Miranda, or Garrus and they have to be loyal. Otherwise, your tech specialist will be shot when the doors close. If they are loyal and ideal, then you have nothing to worry about. Lancer1289 18:41, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ::i dont remember who i chose as second team squad leader anymore, and that could be the issue, but i think that would qualify as "there is more to it than just picking a certain squad member" since apparently you can choose a proper specialist and still have them get killed by choosing the wrong team leader for team2. :::On my playthrough I selected Tali as specialist (ideal) and had her loyalty. I also selected Miranda as the leader (ideal). However, Tali was still shot. I did not have Miranda's loyalty, so is it possible you need to have BOTH loyalties? -Xernoc ::::Yes you have to have the Loyalty of any squadmate for them to be sent on any part of this. Lancer1289 12:39, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Tactical cloak issue Should it be noted that Oculus can see through active Tactical cloak? Maybe the problem is that mine is only at level 3, but damn thing kept following me (and beaming my rear to cinder) with TC on. Thought that beam attack binds to target character for full duration somehow. Reloaded, but still the same - Shep turns cloak on, makes couple steps from the cover, Oculus turns to him, starts firing at Shepard while he's still invisible. Damage bonus for sneak attack still applies, though. 04:36, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Ash Choice of non-ideal tech specialist Choice of non-ideal tech specialist is limited. Only Mordin and Jacob can be chosen. I am trying to add this to the article, but someone keeps reverting it. What do you all think? :Add to that, Garrus is also a non-ideal option. Yes, you are right, there are only 6 tech specialists, just like there are only 5 biotic specialists in "Collector Base: The Long Walk". However, the wiki staff states that such information should not be added, as it is considered useless (for reasons unknown), that is why your edits are reverted... ArsenVitiuk (talk) 13:20, May 30, 2016 (UTC) Does the fire team leader matter? Yesterday I completed the Suicide Mission while having (loyal) Mordin as the fire team leader in the "Infiltration" part. The specialist survived, although the page states that Mordin is not suitable for this mission. If that changes anything, I can try completing this section with another "non-ideal" fire team leaders, see if all of them can make the specialist survive. ArsenVitiuk :What do you mean with all this "non-ideal" business? Like do you think the article should include information about a squad that is guaranteed to fail? Because if so, I don't believe it should be added, no. And remember to sign your talk page posts with four tildes (These things ~) TheKingLerp (talk) 05:01, May 30, 2016 (UTC) ::What I meant is the page mentioned that if Mordin is selected as a fire team leader, the specialist will be killed in the end of the section (because Mordin is considered "non-ideal", as stated on this page). It did not occur to me. The specialist (loyal Legion, if that matters) survived. ::P.S. The previous question was not mine, I just tried to write the answer, then got it messed up, edited put, but pressed the "Publish" button. And if anything, my opinion is that the page should as well include information about a "squad that is guaranteed to fail" - for that is one of the purposes for this wiki, among others ArsenVitiuk (talk) 13:10, May 30, 2016 (UTC) :::I, and probably the admins as well, believe that adding information about a non-ideal squad is useless. TheKingLerp (talk) 15:13, May 30, 2016 (UTC)